Algo más que un profesor
by Black Pitt
Summary: Hagrid siente algo por un alumno... ¿sentirá este alumno lo mismo por él? Rareslash. Reviews!
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:Sólo la trama es mía, los personjes son de la jefa Rowling. Nada de demandas, por favor.

_**ALGO MÁS QUE UN PROFESOR**_

_**Prólogo**_

Era un frío día de invierno en Howgarts, como era costumbre Ron y Hermione.

Fueron a casa de Hagrid a tomar una taza de té. Harry no pudo acudir a esta cita pues tenía entrenamiento de quidditch aquella misma tarde lo cual afectó bastante a Hagrid. Hermione al verle de esta forma tan extraña empezó a rondarle el preguntarle a Hagrid que le pasaba pero Ron había sido bastante más rápido en ello y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa Hagrid?

-Nada – afirmó visiblemente fastidiado.

-Venga Hagrid sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros -afirmó Ron totalmente convencido.

-Lo sé pero veréis es que nunca había sentido algo parecido por alguien y menos contárselo a otras personas...-empezó a decir Hagrid.

-No me digas que te has enamorado... ¿Quién es la afortunada? -preguntó Hermione muy entusiasmada.

Hagrid, después de haber escuchado la pregunta, sonrió tristemente y, tras un suspiro y en un susurro, dijo:

-Harry.

A Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón y Hermione se quedo totalmente muda... todo pareció detenerse en aquel momento. Todo había cambiado. Cuando ambos volvieron en sí vieron a un Hagrid absolutamente derrotado y triste. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Hagrid… ¿estás totalmente seguro de que es a Harry a quién amas?

-Sí, le quiero incluso más que a mí mismo y sufro cada vez que le veo venir aquí con vosotros y que luego agradeciéndome la tarde y él se te vaya de mi lado dejándome una vez más solo en esta casa, que sólo respira cuando esta él... Además quizás este amor que siento por Harry se vea ensombrecido por lo que puede decir Dumbledore, los demás alumnos, el mundo mágico. En definitiva: los demás.

-Tranquilo Hagrid jamás se enterarán de esto.Tú tienes que cambiar la mentalidad de este mundo mágico para que les dé igual con quién se acueste cada uno tíos… tías... o todo a la vez y el que lo quiera entender que lo entienda y el que no, que se joda -afirmó Hermione tratando de animar a Hagrid. Un Hagrid que dejó de mostrarse abatido y que agradeció muchísimo sus palabras.

Ron que parecía totalmente ensimismado hizo la pregunta definitiva:

-¿Desde cuándo sientes esto Hagrid?

Hagrid entonces se levantó y sirvió el té y se sentó. Tras suspirar un instante comenzó su relato…


	2. Algo mas que una intención

Disclaimer :

Rareslash de la jefa Rowling nada de demandas por fas espero que os guste…

--

Algo más que una Intención

- Todo comenzó cuando Dumbledore me encargó la mejor misión de mi vida…ir a buscar a Harry para traerle por primera vez a Hogwarts.

En principio pensé que iba a ser una jodida niñera que va a buscar al nene especial del mundo mágico Harry Potter pero todo cambio en el primer momento que le vi. Era un niño, un yogurín con el pelo sobre la cara, las gafas tapándole sus hermosos ojos y una sonrisa encantadora que todavía no había sido feliz...era perfecto…y enseguida le cogí mucho cariño...Quizás demasiado como para darme cuenta de ello.

Por suerte (o desgracia) comenzaron las clases y se fue pero gracias a dios (si existe) o sea lo que sea volvió, y volvió con vosotros que tanto me ayudáis. No sabéis como me emociona verle cruzar esa puerta hecho ya un hombre hecho y derecho lo que me gusta cada vez que le veo volar con su escoba y sobre todo LO QUE ME JODE verle con chicas que encima a la postre le maltratan. – Y no lo digo por Ginny-. Dijo al ver la mueca de Ron .

Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer. Tendré que seguir sufriendo ya que el es demasiado atractivo , demasiado joven y yo…yo solo soy un gigante y encima de los pequeñajos así que lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí muriendo, cada día un poco mas…solo.

Ron y Hermione estaban petrificados acababan de escuchar ,probablemente , la declaración de amor mas bella que hayan escuchado nunca. Tras esto se produjo un silencio incomodo difícil de romper salvo por un ruido. Un ruido deseado por todos la llegada de Harry. Unos lo deseaban para romper la tensión y otros por su amor.

Pero no todos los amores se manifestaron aquella tarde mientras uno tenia el corazón sufriendo por amor alguien lo tenia roto por esa misma causa…

--

mu cortito pero…la cosa esta en manteneros enganxados y no gastaros muxo time hasta la proxima


End file.
